Heart to heart
by Merlinsassistant
Summary: Post TFP. Sherlock and Molly haven't spoken to each other. Sherlock won't and Molly is too afraid to have her heart broken once and for all. John Watson decides it's time. John's conversation with Molly. [SherlockXMolly]


A/N: I dont own any characters. All mistakes are mine alone. Writing fiction for the first time ever. Dedicated to the lovely Emma Lynch, Writingwife83, TheSapphireSky and Darthsydious.

"Hey Rosie! _Miss me_?"

" Oh god Molly! You really are going to kill someone with your humor one day!"said John Watson,standing under the lintel of Molly's door holding a gurgling Rosie at 10 am on a Friday morning.

" Oops! Sorry John, that bastard has made that phrase unusable for us from some time to come. Hasn't he? Anyway, Come on in, Care for a cuppa?" Rosie immediately jumped into the arms of her favourite aunt and began to excitedly clap.

"Yeah, That would be great. So, haven't seen you in forever. How's work? St Barts?"John asked, trying to start a casual conversation and settling into soft vinyl sofa in Molly's living room.

"Well, you know, the usual. Post mortems. The criminal classes seem to be on a break so no interesting ones, at any rate. Dull, normal routine these days." Replied Molly from kitchen, where she was busy humming _twinkle twinkle little star_ and setting kettle for tea.

" God, you sound just like him. No wonder you had to fall for one Sherlock Holmes" muttered John.

On hearing Sherlock's name Molly turned cold. "John, I know Mrs. Hudson is free today to babysit Rosie, I know your flat is closer to hers. I also know you know that my Friday schedule means I have a shift in another 3 hours and you would never ask me even in an emergency if it meant it would interrupt my schedule. That's just the man you are. So clearly you are not here to ask me to babysit Rosie. So, why exactly _are_ you here?" She handed him tea and settled opposite him on her lilo, placing a serenely sleeping Rosie on a cherry blossom patterned baby cot made for Rosie now at Molly's place, which was Molly's christening gift to Rosie.

"Now now, Molly…Can't I just visit you? Social visit?" asked John feigning indignance.

" No, that's not why you are here. Jubilee line at this time stinks of traffic. You'd never come here at this time for a social, with Rosie, no less." Said Molly smugly.

"You really have taken in on some of his skills" said John exasperatedly.

" Ah, So you want me to say why you are here. Fine. I take it has something to do with a certain mysterious unexplained phone call 28 days ago. If you are here to check in on me, I'm fine. I have lived with it for 8 years now, I can certainly go on about my way."

" Does he not get his supply from Stamford anymore? Is he too afraid I'll pounce on him and demand something? That why he's been avoiding Barts? You can tell him, whatever our personal stance is, he needn't avoid Barts on my account. He'll be perfectly safe there." Said Molly staring intently at the _Vertigo_ poster right behind John, careful not to meet his eyes.

" Molly, I thought you saw through his bullshit. Don't prove me wrong. _What_ do you think was that phone call all about?" asked John finally.

" I don't know. I'd be glad if someone actually bothered explaining anything to me." Huffed molly.

" Okay, I'll explain the tale behind it. That's why I'm here today. But before that, just tell me, what did you make of it?" asked John.

" I don't know, maybe he was testing the vocal responses when being forced to admit unrequited love, for some case no doubt. He said it was an experiment after all"

" Right you are Molly. It _was_ an experiment and It _was_ for a case" Molly turned ashen faced, she knew this would be the scenario, doubtless but to have it confirmed was just painful. " But", said John " You were not the subject. _He_ was. _He_ was the being forced to confront buried emotions. _He_ was the lab rat in this case."

"Everything in the lives of people who orbit Sherlock's circle has to be about him?" asked Molly bitterly.

" Molly, I'm not saying you weren't a target here. I'm saying he was too. Now, either way- you want the story behind the call or not?" pressed John.

" Go on" said Molly warily.

And John explained everything that transpired at Sherrinford and about Euros. Molly had an incredulous look on her face at the end of it.

" Wow, a psychopathic sister? One psychopathic daughter and two sociopathic sons, What did Mr. and Mrs. Holmes ever do? Or are they from another planet? That would explain a lot" said Molly still not entirely sure what John was trying to imply.

John let out a chuckle, Whatever people said, He really did enjoy Molly's sense of humor, and said " Euros is a psychopath, granted. But you know better than anyone else that Sherlock and Mycroft care way too much to be Sociopaths. So, Molly, tell me, Do you think He meant what he said? I know you have thought about it. Don't say you haven't."

" No, John. I do not. It's Sherlock Holmes. One does not expect him to confess love sincerely when you just ask him to. However, one can expect him to do to anything to prove a point." Said Molly confidently, in the hope of ending this conversation.

" Yes, the man who I met five years ago in that Barts lab would certainly do that. But the man who made that phone call to you would most certainly not. However much he may not like to accept it. You and I both know Sherlock Holmes has changed. He is not the machine he once convinced everyone he was. So, really, do you think he meant it?" countered John equally.

" John, He is a tremendous actor. You know he can say it convincingly without meaning it. Who was it that once said-' the stage lost a remarkable talent when he chose become a detective?' Mrs. Hudson..I think" said Molly lost in thought.

" It was me, actually. And I would have thought he was putting one hell of a performance if not for the fact that he said those words twice. Why did he say 'I love you' the second time, Molly?"

" To convince me, to make me say it. To save my life. That's all it was, John. That's all it'll ever be." replied Molly still determined not to entertain any other possibility.

" You did not see him say it. I did. The second time, it seemed almost as if he realized something. As if he finally saw in you what you saw in him all these years. He was absolutely devastated by the end of it, smashed the coffin to bits with bare hands. The self professed sociopath could not bear the thought of having put you through that, could not bear the sudden onslaught of emotions within him that Euros unleashed. Do you think he would have reacted like _that_ if all he said was just to save you? The man may not realize it, and even if he does, may not act on it. Please, Molly do consider, just for a moment . Take a chance with your heart, you brave woman. For in matters of the heart, you are the braver one of you two. You'll have to be the one to do it. Talk to the man , if anything, Molly, do you want to lose the friendship of Sherlock Holmes? Because, I know, no matter what, Sherlock would be shattered to lose your friendship"

For each word he said, each argument he made, he could see Molly changing, however imperceptible it seemed, John knew Molly was beginning to see things in a different light. Knowing now was the time for the final push, John said fiddling his ring finger, " Please Molly, take the chance, one last time …Because Its gone before you know it. Before you know it. "

" But John, one more failed attempt may break _me_ forever"

"Yes, I know, I also know one more attempt, a successful one, is the only way to mend both your hearts"

"It's a risk."

"Isn't Sherlock worth the risk?"

" _Yes"_

"Then, go get him."


End file.
